Song Of My Life
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: Just for once, I want someone who will be afraid of losing me..."


-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Good day everyone! This story is for the ones who love quotes, songs and G.A. fan fiction stories. I am determined to finish this story. Please support me by leaving your reviews. If you have an idea or corrections, please feel free to write it. I love reading reviews. Sorry if it's not that good. But I promise to make it better through the upcoming chapters. So let's start now. Enjoy!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**_'Sometimes, someone can mean so much to you that even the truth can't change your mind.'_**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Quotation no. 1:_

_Sometimes, we wish that we could say this to someone:_

_"You suck! You're insensitive, inconsiderate, selfish, cruel, thoughtless meanie who doesn't deserve to be cared for by a person like me! I wish you could just disappear so you couldn't hurt me asshole!" But... when we open our mouths to say it, fuck it comes out a little softer like..."Geez, I damn love you! Do you hear me?" =(_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura..."

I was awakened by the sound of my name. I took a look at my surroundings. Who's in here in the middle of the night? That voice sounds very dangerous. Could it be him? No, no, no... it couldn't be him. This is only a nightmare, right? I'll go back to my real world now...

"Sakura..."

There it goes again. Never mind that Mikan. Just close your eyes... This is only a nightmare... Tomorrow would be better. Go to sleep now.

"Sakura..."

That's it. I have to face this. I got up, feeling strange and with all my courage, turned the lights on. I stood still, feeling someone's presence in my room. I slowly turned, only to be face to face with the least person I would want to see.

"Persona-sensei..." I froze. Did he know already? My heart is pumping harder. Could it be? "...what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

"I know that you already knew the answer." He moved a little closer to me. Shit. How did he know that? I'm a dead man now...

"....."

"Now that the academy discovered your alices which by the way, have the power to steal, copy and erase, you would---"

"No. I would not and never will go on those stupid missions of yours." I said angrily. Who wants to do the missions? Killing people and all is not my taste. I'm a person who wants peace. Not war. What is this person thinking?

"You're being unrespectful Ms. Sakura."

"Aren't you?" I shot back. I can see he's very angry now.

"You have no escape..." He said while I watch his hands slowly touch the lampshade that wither immediately. Very dangerous. Fear slowly evolved within me. What will I do?

"I'll give you your option Ms. Sakura. But each option has its own consequences." He moves closer to me again.

"No. I don't want to."

"You'll go on to mi--?" He asked but I quickly cut it.

"I said no."

"Very brave Ms. Sakura. Hmm... I guess you're being selfish. If that's your decision, be ready to mourn this week...for your beloved friend is about to die." What did he say? Die? My friend? NO. I will not let it happen.

"What are you talking about?" He moves more closely to me. I can feel his breath on my neck. His hands slowly wrapped around my waist. What the hell is he doing?

"Your friend, particularly, Hyuuga will die." He started caressing my face. What is this man doing?

"Stop it sensei."

"Think about it now. I'll stop as soon as you give me the answer." He said.

Natsume will die? The one's who's always teasing me? The one who always peek at my underwear? The one who's calling me idiot and stupid will die? No. no... He can't die. Even though he always makes me cry, even if he always peeks at me, I love him. And many will be sad if he passed away. Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, and our teachers- they will all be sad. It's better if I would be the one to die not him. No one even cares about me. Even Hotaru don't claim me as her best friend.

"I'll do it." I said to him. He slightly kisses my neck before he totally released me on his embraced.

"Very well my princess. Training will start tomorrow at the middle of the Northern Forest, 6:00 p.m. From now on, Natsume will not do missions anymore."

I just nodded. What the hell am I going to face tomorrow? What did I put myself into? Whatever. As long as Natsume is safe, I'll do it for him and for everyone.

NxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxMxNxM

"Natsume..." I called his attention. We are in the Sakura Tree. He's at the top branch while I'm sitting at the bottom, my back leaning against it's trunk.

He didn't answer back. He's not in the mood since this morning. I wonder what his problem is. Better talk to him.

"Natsume..." I said again, not caring if he would be angry at me.

"What the heck is your problem?" He finally answered.

"Why are you like that today? Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"None of your business, stupid." He shot back. He always calls me that. Better change the topic before I let myself be toasted by him.

"Natsume-kun, I want to ask you something." He did not say anything so I continue..." Am I important to you?"

"..." as expected, no answer.

"Alright, I understand that you don't want to answer that. So I'll go to the next question...Do you consider me as your friend?" I look at him. No emotion on his face.

"..."no answer, again.

"So you don't want to answer that either. I'll go to my last question Natsume. "Do you care about me?" He jumped out from the branch and turned his back on me.

"You're nothing to me idiot. You're just a stupid, polka-dotted panty girl who always disturbs me. You mean nothing, like dirt, nothing to me. Did that answer your nonsense questions?"

I was shocked, completely shocked. After the years we've been through together I mean nothing to him? Even as a friend? He just thinks of me as dirt? My heart shattered into millions of pieces. Maybe that's only what am I to him. Dirt. A stupid girl. An idiot, who always disturbs him. Anyway, I understand how he feels about me. Who do think of me as their friends? No one. I maybe be daydreaming if I say everyone in my class is my friend. I stopped my tears from falling.

Even if he said that to me, I did not regret what I have decided to do. Helping him is more important to me. And besides, no one will cry if I will die. I think they will be happier than ever because the 'dirt' is gone.

"Oh, I... I understand that Natsume. Thanks for saying that to me. I... I would never disturb you again and I'm... I'm sorry for everything." I slowly released tears. I run through the middle of the Northern Forest to begin my training.

I don't know why I am sacrificing myself for him. I guess I'm a total fool. I hate this attitude of mine. I hate myself.

"My princess, why are you crying?" Persona-sensei suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Nothing. Can we begin now sensei?" I lied. Maybe I should not trust anyone right now. I have to grow up. I have to be independent.

"If that's what you want." He jumps to the branch of the biggest tree while I remain in my place. He threw a jumping rope to me.

"Your first task is to jump rope for 1000 times without stopping." What?! 1000 times??? I can't do that.

"But sensei-"

"No buts my princess. You have accepted my offering. Now, you begin. You can use your different alices to help you." There's an evil look on his face.

"Al-alright sensei."

Then I begin.......

"Four hundred ninety-eight, four hundred ninety-nine, five hundred." I suddenly stop because I'm so tired. This is the fifth try. The first reached up to three hundred. The second reached until two hundred. The third reached to 498. The fourth reached until eight hundred. And the fifth is five hundred. What the?! If we total that it would be two thousand two-hundred ninety-eight all in all. My goodness! It's so dark right now. I wonder what time is it?

"It's two in the morning yet you can't complete that simple task?" Simple task?! Is he kidding??? No need to complain now. I can do this.

"Start again." I inhaled deeply and exhaled. Then I begin my simple task...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The first chapter is done.

So what do you think?

Is it good?

Should I continue or change it?

Please write your reviews.

Thank you for reading.

Have a nice day! ! !


End file.
